


Always You

by things_havechanged



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, steve delivers groceries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_havechanged/pseuds/things_havechanged
Summary: Steve delivers groceries to Bucky's house. Bucky finds Steve attractive. Bucky makes sure Steve keeps delivering to his house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in order for this story to work, i guess i should explain how the shopping experience for a company like the one steve is working for is set up?  
> basically the app sends u orders and u have to take them or you get a reliability complaint. then u go to the store and get the groceries and use a company card to buy them and then u deliver the groceries. you get a percentage of the amount of groceries the person orders, so the more they order the more money you get. it's actually lowkey fun bc i love grocery shopping and riding around the city.

_We have a new order for you!_

Steve groaned in annoyance. He was off the clock in less than an hour, why was this stupid app sending him on another order when he just wanted to go home and cuddle with his dog? 

He accepts the order anyways, because for one he had to if he didn't want Pocketshop to fire him, and secondly he needed the money because his rent was due next week. The order was sending him to a Whole Foods across the city. Steve let out a long sigh before getting into his car and driving to the location. 

-

At least the guy he was delivering for had a big order. Steve was running around the store looking for items for a good 45 minutes before the store closed at 9 PM. He made it to the checkout line at 8:57, greeted with a cashier who looked like she wanted to kill Steve on the spot. How dare he be shopping 3 minutes before closing time? She wanted to go home just as much as he did. 

"Oh yeah, I'm with Pocketshop," Steve muttered, showing his tag to the cashier. He hands her a card for her to scan before she starts bagging the groceries, and he helps her by putting the groceries into his cart.

"Your total comes up to $156.79," the cashier drawls, waiting for Steve to swipe his shopper card. He quickly does so and is out of the store in a rush, quickly putting the bags into the backseat and pushing his shopping cart into another parking space. He was trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

Steve arrives at the apartment 10 minutes later, checking which apartment number the guy, _'Bucky Barnes'_ according to what the app told him, lived in. Apparently he lived in number 304, which meant Steve had to walk up multiple flights of stairs to make it to the third floor. 

He fits all the groceries on each of his arms, one bag in his mouth as he started making his way up the steps. He'd rather die than make two trips up these steps. 

Steve makes it up the last flight of steps with great difficulty, his mind screaming at him to just leave his groceries on these steps, get fired from Pocketshop, and never have to carry groceries up the stairs of an apartment building with no elevator ever again. He drags his feet to the apartment and lets go of all the groceries in one great release, letting out the loudest groan known to mankind. He leans against a wall for a bit and closes his eyes, regaining his composure, before standing back up straight and knocking on the door.

The door is opened very slowly a few seconds later by a man with long hair and a light stubble. Steve's breath is taken away by how gorgeoous this man is, with a troubled look in his light blue eyes and his soft looking lips parted.

Suddenly, Steve would rather be in this mans bed than his own.

He suddenly realizes he was here because he was _working_ , and a large grin break across his face. 

"Hi! I'm Steve with Pocketshop, here are your groceries," Steve speaks, motioning towards the groceries on the ground before him.

"Thank you," Bucky responds, a soft smile gracing his own face, "Um, I'm sorry you had to come this late. I realized I didn't have any food," he explains, a weak chuckle escaping his lips.

Was it late? Did Steve even want to go home? That all had slipped his mind, he just wanted to stay in this dudes doorway and keep hearing his sweet-as-honey voice. 

"Don't apologize," Steve smiled, "It's my job."

Bucky lets out a small laugh before realizing he should probably bring the groceries into his house, "Do you mind coming in and helping me set these on the counter?"

Of course Steve didn't mind. He quickly reached for a handful of groceries, blushing when his hand accidentally brushed Bucky's. He quietly apologizes and reaches for another bag, before stepping into Bucky's apartment.

It was a nice, spacious place, with a living room that ran into a kitchen. He places the groceries on the counter and turns around to see Bucky setting some more down next to him.

"I grabbed the rest of them," Bucky said, releasing the bags from his hand.

As he did that, Steve realized the silver of his hand as it shined from the light above them. He chose not to comment on it. 

"Would you like water or anything?" Bucky mumbled, making his way to his fridge. He opened it, and Steve realized that he really didn't have any food. He takes out a water bottle and holds it out to Steve.

Steve smiles and takes it, unscrewing the cap and taking a few hefty swallows. He definitely needed. 

"Well, I should be going," Steve forces out, smiling at Bucky and making his way to the door. 

Bucky nodded, following him to the door, mumbling another thanks and closing the door behind him.

Well, it looks like Steve had a crush. 

* * *

 

 Steve spent the next two weeks praying that Bucky would run out of groceries and order from him again. 

After another week, Steve began panicking that Bucky had actually needed more groceries but thought Steve was weird and chose another person to shop for him instead. 

The fourth week, Steve was sat in Sam's house, drunker than he could possibly ever be, ranting about whatever though happened to pass his mind. More times than not as of recent, the only thing on his mind had been Bucky's lips.

"It's just," Steve begins, readjusting himself on Sam's couch. Steve could practically see the joy leave Sam's eyes whenever Steve would begin another sentence, but this was important, and Sam needed to listen. 

"Why hasn't he ordered from me again? It's been a month! I run out of groceries every two weeks, how hasn't he ran out in a month?" He complains, taking another swig from his beer.

Sam considers snatching it and throwing it over his balcony.

Steve sighs when Sam doesn't respond, "Am I not pretty enough?" 

"You're the most beautiful man alive," Sam responds. 

"I know!" Steve agrees, "He should be asking me for groceries every week so he can see my beautiful muscles at work. Are my muscles not beautiful?"

"You, Steve Rogers, are the sexiest man alive," Sam deadpans, "Everytime I see you I go _'god damn, look at that beautiful man with those beautiful, luscious muscles go'_."

Steve sighs, slamming down his beer. Sam sighs as he watches some of it slosh onto his carpet, "I just want him to appreciate me."

All Sam does it agree, and pray that this Bucky guy hurries up and get some groceries from Steve again, because if he has to go one more week listening to his friend whine over some guy he met once, he's going to end up punching himself in the face.

-

Bucky orders from him again the following day. Steve has to stop himself from crying tears of joy in the Whole Foods. 

He grabs all his groceries in record time and gets to Bucky's house in 5 minutes instead of the 10 the GPS predicted him to take. He makes it up to Bucky's door and knocks. Bucky answers before Steve can remove his hand from the door.

"Hi," Bucky breathes out, a wide grin on his face, a large contrast to the small one Steve had recieved from him the last time he saw him.

"Hi," Steve responds, walking in through Bucky's doorway when Bucky moves out the way for him. 

Steve sets the groceries down and then feels a ding from his pocket. He takes out his phone and see he's recieved another order. He sighs and turns around to see Bucky's standing behind him. 

"How's the delivering going?" Bucky speaks, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

Steve shrugs, "It's a busy day. I just got another order," he holds up his phone, "So I have to head out now."

Bucky frowns, narrowing his eyebrows, almost like he was thinking about something, "What are your work hours?"

"They're pretty lenient, but it's usually always 12 PM to 9 PM on weekends, and 6 PM to 9 PM on weekdays," Steve answers with a shrug, making his way to the door.

"Do you have another job on weekdays?" Bucky asks, "Sorry if I'm being intrusive."

"Don't worry, you're not intrusive. I work a regular office job on weekdays, a nine to five," Steve explains with a shrug. 

Bucky nods, "Alright. Well, have a good rest of your day then." 

Steve nods too, thanking Bucky before walking out the door. He hoped that Bucky would be ordering from him again soon. 

* * *

 

Bucky orders again the following week. 

He orders as late as he had last time, being the last order Steve would be taking that day.

Steve arrives at Bucky's and knocks on his door, adjusting the two bags situated between each of his arms. 

Instead of Bucky, a girl with red hair opens the door, narrowing her eyes at the man at the door. 

"I'm Steve with, um, Pocketshop. I have groceries for Bucky Barnes?" He rushes out. The woman looks like she could murder Steve with simply her eyes.

Did Bucky have a girlfriend? Steve was constantly forgetting straight people existed, thinking Bucky was gay from the start. Now Steve had to act like he wasn't ever thinking about Bucky fucking him against a kitchen counter one day he delivered groceries to him and oh God, his life was falling apart -

"Bucky! Cute grocery boy Steve is here!" The woman calls over her shoulder, her ice cold glare changing to a look of delight in a matter of seconds. 

"I don't call him that!" Steve hears Bucky shout back in response.

She turns back to Steve with a grin and covers her mouth with her hand like she was telling him a secret, "He totally calls you that. I'm Natasha, Bucky's friend." 

Steve smiles back at her as Bucky reaches the door, his face burning red as he shoos Natasha away, muttering something in another language at her. 

"Sorry, she kind of just showed up at my house," Bucky mumbles with an apologetic look on his face as he takes the groceries from Steve, "Am I your last order?" 

Steve nods, looking down at the text from Pocketshop saying he was done for the day. 

"Great! Then come in, I'll grab you a bottle of water," Bucky says, motioning Steve into the house with the shining hand Steve had noticed the first time he saw him.

Steve looks, realizing the hand wasn't just a hand, and that it extended up Bucky's arm, stopping at his shoulder. It appeared to be made of some sort of metal material. Steve looks back at Bucky's face and gives him a soft smile before stepping through his doorway.

Bucky closes the door behind him and walks to set the groceries on his counter before walking over to his fridge and opening it. Steve realized it was much more full than the last time he saw it. What did he need the new groceries for?

Bucky turns and hands Steve another bottle of water. He lightly pushes Steve in the direction of his living room, where Natasha waits with a grin spread wide across her face.

-

Steve ended up staying for a good hour and a half, walking out of Bucky's house at a quarter to 12. Him, Bucky, and Natasha had got along pretty well, talking about themselves when they were younger. 

Steve finds out that Bucky used to live in Russia, where he met Natasha, and the two had moved back to America together. Natasha was married to a man named Clint Barton, and Bucky was bisexual and very single. (Natasha had winked at Steve when he said that, and Bucky had cursed at her in Russian.) 

He learned that Bucky had served in the army, and that's how he'd lost his arm. Tony Stark had programmed him a new one, and Bucky was very thankful for that. 

 _"He's an asshole though,"_ Bucky had laughed, _"But I love the guy."_

After leaving, Steve was certained he had more of a crush on Bucky than he'd first assumed. He hoped that Bucky had liked him back, and prayed that he was invited back soon.

* * *

 

Steve actually doesn't get another order from Bucky for the next two weeks. When he does, he's excited, of course, but realizes the order is only two things.

A box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Steve is cherry red as he stands at the cash register at Whole Foods, watching the items roll past him on the conveyer belt, not looking anyone in the eyes.

He's also kind of upset. Bucky's sexually active? Of course, Steve couldn't blame him, sex was great, but he could only wish he was having sex with him instead.

He's slower than the last times getting to Bucky's house, driving, walking up the steps, knocking on the door. It takes a while for Bucky to get to the door, so long that Steve considers leaving the groceries at the door and leaving.

The door suddenly bursts open, and Steve is pulled in by the front of his shirt, the bag in his hand dropping. Bucky pushes Steve against the door, a dark look in his eyes as he looks at him.

"I'm your last order of the day, aren't I?" Bucky mumbles, his voice husky.

Steve was definitely already harder than a rock. He can only nod in answer to Bucky's question.

"And I'm not reading this wrong, am I?" Bucky asks, beginning to mouth at Steve's neck. Steve tilts his head upwards so Bucky can have more access, and shakes his head. 

Bucky sighs into Steve's neck, "Well, that's a relief. You know I ordered these things for us right?"

Steve whines in response. Bucky removes himself from Steve's neck and tilts his head up so he's eye to eye with Steve. He slowly moves in closer, stopping centimeters before Steve's face.

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you, you know," Bucky mumbles, his lips brushing against Steve's with each word he said.

"Fuck me," Steve whines.

Bucky simply grins, "That's the plan."

His lips crash against Steve's, and Steve instantly falls apart. He groans into Bucky's mouth, rolling his hips to get any sort of contact with the man.  

"Where do you want to do this?" Bucky questions, breaking apart from Steve after a while. 

Steve lets out a soft whine, trying to collect and compose himself under Bucky's touch. He looks at Bucky, seeing a questioning look in his eyes. 

"Counter. Against the counter, _please_ ," Steve begs, wanting his fantasy to come to life now that he had the chance for it to happen. 

Bucky's eyes seemed to go darker than they were already, and he quickly scoops up the bag Steve had dropped and pulls Steve along with him to the countertop. He drops the bag again, reaching in to pull out the condoms, tearing open the box and taking out a string of them. He rips one off the string and carelessly throws the rest to the ground. 

He drops the one condom packet on top of the counter, turning back towards Steve and instantly working to pull down Steve's pants.

Steve had stupidly worn skinny jeans to work today, although he's usually wearing sweatpants. This did not work in Bucky's convenience. 

After a few minutes of Steve apologizing repeatedly and Bucky saying it was okay, the pants were down followed soon after by his boxers, and Bucky dropped to his knees. 

Steve lets out a loud whine as Bucky flicks his tongue over the head of his dick, collecting all the pre-cum that had collected there already. Bucky maintained eye contact with him the whole time, his mouth stretched over Steve, making him want to burst at simply the sight. 

"I-if you keep doing that I'm going to cum," Steve manages to get out, moaning as Bucky began to take Steve into his mouth, eventually finding the part where he started to choke. 

Bucky's mouth bobbed on Steve's dick, using his hand to grasp the part he couldn't reach with his mouth. Steve's moans and Bucky's mouth were the only sounds filling the otherwise empty apartment. 

"Bucky - Bucky I'm coming," Steve shouts as he releases, unable to hold back any longer. 

Bucky sucks him through it, taking every last drop of Steve into his mouth. He pulls off of Steve when he's sure he's done, and smiles wildly after he swallows Steve's cum. 

"You can go again in a little bit, can't you?" Bucky asks, dropping his sweatpants, revealing that he had no underwear on underneath. Steve almost forgets to respond. 

He simply nods, "Yeah, probably."

Bucky grins and collides his mouth with Steve's barricading him against the counter with his hands on either of Steve's sides. He breaks the kiss, following them with pepper light ones, before turning Steve around and dropping to his knees again. Steve could already guess what was about to happen.

"Fuck - Bucky, please," Steve sighs as Bucky licks between Steve's ass. 

The licks are teasing, tentative even, at first, Steve coming apart each time Bucky even brushed over his hole. He tries to hold back the moans and whines he makes, until he feels it. Bucky's tongue pressing against him before finally - finally - pushing into him. 

Steve loses the last amount of dignity he was holding out to as he lets out a sob, pushing back so Bucky could get even deeper, _deeper, please_ , Steve was craving, wanting, _needing_ , he's wanted this since he first laid eyes on Bucky and now he was finally getting it. Oh _God_ , Steve could swear he was seeing stars. 

"Fuck me, please fuck me," Steve whined, and he moaned again as he felt the vibrations of Bucky chuckling. 

Bucky removes his tongue and all Steve hears is the tear of the condom and the shuffle of the bag as Bucky reaches for the lube, opening it and coating himself in it, and fuck, Steve can feel Bucky pressing against him and he's going to lose it. 

Steve is repeatedly begging _please, please, please,_ and finally Bucky begins to press into him. It's a stretch, a big stretch, but Steve was loving it, he was already filling so full and Bucky wasn't even all the way inside him yet. 

It doesn't take too long until Bucky bottoms out into him and stays there for a second, still, quiet, before sliding out and slamming back into Steve again. 

"Bucky _please_ ," Steve begs, not even entirely certain what he was begging for at this point, already having received everything he's wanted.

"Anything you want, doll," Bucky responds, finding a rhythm in sliding in and out of Steve until they're both absolutely wrecked. 

It wasn't going to be long before Steve came again, in fact, he could feel it trying to sneak up on him again already.

"I'm gonna cum again soon, Bucky," Steve warns as Bucky continues plowing into him. He hears Bucky groan above him and his position shifts slightly, his dick pushing against the bundle of nerves that made Steve cum even quicker. 

Bucky follows behind Steve, pulling out and bracing himself against the fridge facing opposite the counter. Steve slumps against the counter and groans, regaining his composure. 

"You're really good at that," Steve laughs after a while. He turns around and sees Bucky shrug. 

"I'd hope so. I'd like to do that again sometime," Bucky responded with a chuckle, "Perhaps you could give me your number so I don't have to order groceries every time I want to see you." 

Steve writes his number on a scrap piece of paper and leaves, telling Bucky he had to go feed his dog. He promises to text him when he woke up the next morning. 

-

Bucky orders groceries from Steve again the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was inspired bc me and my mom work for this company called instacart that delivers groceries and we're constantly delivering groceries to this one dude and he's always flirting with my mom  
> (i had to google if whole foods selled condoms and lube. that's in my search history now. if the goverment's looking in on me they're going to find some pretty weird shit in my search history)


End file.
